Um Espelho de Amor
by Aninhaloka
Summary: Tenten estava andando pela floresta em seu caminho de volta de uma missão, quando ela encontra Neji, ou pelo menos isso era o que ela pensava. Mas tem algo errado com ele. Ele não sabe quem ela é, e está agindo um pouco estranho. Então ela descobre que ele era na verdade o irmão gêmeo de Neji, Ryuu.
1. Prólogo

**A mirror of love**

** Prólogo**

'Ahh…' suspirou uma kunoichi. 'Que missão demorada. Mal posso esperar para chegar em casa e descansar.'

Tenten era uma kunoichi com cabelos e olhos castanhos. Ela era uma jovem adulta, 21 anos de idade. Os cabelos dela estavam presos em dois coques iguais, um de cada lado da sua cabeça. Na sua testa estava o protetor de Konoha, e ela estava usando uma camisa de manga comprida muito larga, e largas calças vermelhas.

Ela estava na sua rota de volta para Konoha depois de uma cansativa missão. Ela foi enviada para proteger um cliente de alguns bandidos, e, se possível, capturá-los.

A missão não era tão difícil, bem, não teria sido se o cliente não tivesse um estúpido hábito de ficar bêbado, e agarrar traseiros. Deus! Ele com certeza testou sua paciência.

Ela estava contemplando em quantas formas poderia tê-lo matado. Mas perdeu a linha do pensamento quando uma shuriken voadora veio em sua direção.

Ela virou rápido, procurando em volta pelo seu agressor. Seus olhos como os de um falcão.

Outra shuriken voadora veio em sua direção, e ela avistou seu agressor, correndo até ele como um raio.

Seu agressor estava usando roupas pretas de assassino, com uma mascara preta que cobria todo seu rosto, até mesmo os olhos, nariz, e a boca, mas ele definitivamente era um homem.

No momento em que ela se aproximou, ele iniciou um combate de curta distância, no qual ela engatou sem problema. Ele era rápido, seus movimentos perfeitos, poderosos e precisos,como se ele estivesse mirando nos pontos de chakra dela. Mas ela também era rápida, e sabia como sair de seus ataques, especialmente, quando ela tinha um companheiro de equipe que em todas as suas lutas mirava em seus pontos de chakra.

Ele a chutou de novo, mas ela conseguiu desestabilizá-lo. A oportunidade perfeita. Ela pulou no ar, e tirou seu pergaminho.

'Souryuu Tensakai' Tenten gritou.

Instantaneamente, mais de cem armas de vários tipos e tamanhos estavam indo na direção dele. Tenten tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, estava certa de que tinha ganhado.

Ela pousou na grama, mas estava surpresa com o que tinha acontecido.

Seus olhos se alargaram ao que ela viu.

Lá, em seus movimentos finais, estava um golpe que lembrava muito bem o Hakkeshou Kaiten de Neji. O agressor tinha repelido todas as suas armas, girando em uma velocidade incrível, e usando as mãos com chakra canalizado nelas. Ele tinha formado um escudo perfeito. Momentos depois que o giro tinha acabado, ele estava vindo com força total contra ela.

Tenten bloqueou os ataques quase que imediatamente após ela ter se recuperado do choque. Seus olhos começaram a estudar o seu oponente, dando atenção a cada movimento. Seus olhos se arregalaram novamente quando ela reconheceu o estilo de luta. Era o de Neji. Saindo do seu segundo estado de choque, Tenten se aproveitou dos muitos anos de teinamento com Neji, e em um golpe e rapidez poderosa mirou no único lugar que imaginou que seria seu ponto fraco.

O agressor não teve tempo o bastante para reagir. Ele cambaleou e ela se aproveitou, e o atingiu, fazendo-o desmaiar.

Respirando pesadamente, ela caminhou até o ninja inconsciente, e se ajoelhou perto dele. Ela o olhou cuidadosamente, tomando nota dos ferimentos pela primeira vez. Em um movimento rápido ela tirou-lhe a máscara.

'Neji?!'

O homem parecia acordar, mas pelo jeito como estava franzindo o rosto, ela podia dizer que sua vsião estava embaçada, e que ele estava se forçando a fixar seu olhar.

'Ango?' Ele desmaiou.

* * *

**A/N.:**

Então o que acharam?

Me mandem reviews dizendo o que pensam sobre a minha ideia.

Obrigada.


	2. Eu Conheço Você?

**Capítulo Um – Eu Conheço Você?**

Barulho. Muito barulho.

Ele abriu os olhos, mas a forte luz o incomodou. Piscou uma, duas vezes. Fechou os olhos.

'Acho que ele está acordando. '

Piscou novamente e abriu os olhos. Os olhos apertados. A claridade ainda incomodava. Piscou de novo se acostumando com a luz.

'Onde estou?' Perguntou confuso. Sua voz saiu seca e rouca.

'Aqui. ' Uma mulher de cabelos negros curtos lhe entregou um copo de água. 'Vai te fazer sentir melhor. '

'Obrigado. ' Agradeceu sincero. Ficou surpreso ao ver a reação da mulher que havia lhe entregado a água, como se fosse uma coisa anormal agradecer.

'Como está se sentindo, Neji? ' Outra mulher, de cabelos loiros em dois rabos de cavalo, perguntou.

'Neji? '

'Algo errado? ' Ambas as mulheres o olhavam preocupadas.

Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava no que parecia ser um quarto de hospital. As paredes eram totalmente brancas, e ao lado oposto da cama estava uma janela com cortinas brancas. O cheiro de desinfetante também era um grande indício.

'Onde estou? ' Perguntou novamente.

'Está no hospital de Konoha, Neji. ' Respondeu a morena.

'Konoha?'

'Isso está ficando cansativo. ' Falou frustrada a loira, levando as mãos à cabeça. 'Neji... ' Começou. 'Eu sei que você ainda deve estar se sentindo atordoado, mas precisamos saber o que aconteceu. Você deveria estar em uma missão junto com a sua equipe. '

'Eu não faço ideia do que está falando. ' Respondeu calmamente.

'Tenten lhe encontrou na floresta quando retornava. ' Tentou esclarecer enquanto o olhava nos olhos. 'Disse que você a atacou. '

Um olhar de reconhecimento passou pelos seus olhos.

'Era um inimigo. ' Disse firme.

'Do que está falando, Neji?' Perguntou incrédula. 'Ela é sua melhor amiga. '

'Não a conheço. '

Ambas as mulheres se entreolharam extremamente confusas. Havia algo de muito errado naquilo tudo.

'Olha. Eu gostaria muito que você me explicasse o que está acontecendo. ' Falou cansado.

As duas mulheres trocaram olhares novamente.

'Talvez seja melhor checarmos... '

Uma batida na porta, e o barulho desta de abrindo interrompeu a conversa.

Na pequena abertura, apareceu o rosto de uma morena. Cautelosamente, a morena entrou por completo no quarto.

O jovem rapaz notou que se tratava da mesma pessoa com quem tinha lutado na floresta. Sua principal pista sendo os dois coques laterais.

'Com licença, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san. ' Disse embaraçadamente, dirigindo-se à loira, e então à mulher de cabelos negros, respectivamente. 'Atrapalho? ' Perguntou receosa. 'Se estiver atrapalhando volto mais tarde. Eu só estava preocupada. Quero dizer... Já faz algum tempo que vocês entraram e ainda não disseram nada, e bom... Eu fiquei meio nervosa. Espero que esteja tudo bem. '

'Não. ' Negou a morena. 'Está tudo bem, Tenten. '

'Sim. ' Confirmou Tsunade. 'Na verdade chegou em boa hora.'

Tenten cautelosamente se aproximou da cama em que 'Neji' estava. Parou perto da cabeceira, e ficou a examiná-lo por algum tempo. Ele ainda usava as mesmas roupas negras de antes. Havia algo de diferente nele. Os olhos eram os mesmos olhos perolados de sempre, mas ao mesmo tempo não eram. O rosto firme e forte também parecia o mesmo. Os longos cabelos castanhos. As faixas que usava na testa para esconder a marca que nunca gostou de mostrar.

Inconscientemente, Tenten ergueu a mão para acariciar o local no qual as faixas estavam. Seus olhos se encontravam presos aos dele. Ambos pareciam se estudar cuidadosamente. Tentando decifrar o outro, enquanto seus olhos conversavam em uma linguagem própria. Quando a ponta de seus dedos tocaram levemente as faixas, tudo pareceu desmoronar.

'O que pensa que está fazendo? ' Disse irritado, afastando a mão da morena para longe de si.

'Só estava tentando ver se está tudo bem. ' Se defendeu. 'O que há de errado com você, Neji? Eu só ia tocar a sua testa. Não estava tentando retirar as faixas para ver a marca. Além do mais não é como se fosse a primeira vez que a vejo.'

'Não faço ideia de quem seja você. ' Respondeu grosso. 'E também não faço ideia de como você sabe da minha marca. Não gosto que me toquem. Muito menos uma estranha, por isso fique longe de mim. '

'Está sendo um grande idiota. '

'Bem... Eu não ligo. Não é como se você significasse algo para mim. ' Disse irritado, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver o olhar magoado no rosto da jovem. _Afinal o que havia de errado com elas, _pensou ao ver os olhares assassinos que recebeu das duas outras ocupantes do quarto. 'O que eu quero dizer é... Eu não te conheço. ' Explicou-se.

'Como não, Neji? ' Começou. ' Somos companheiros de time há anos. Treinamos juntos há anos. Somos melhores amigos há anos. ' Sua voz estava embargada. 'Como pode dizer que não me conhece? '

'Talvez... ' Tentou Shizune. 'Talvez... Ele esteja sofrendo de perda de memória. Pode ser que tenha levado alguma pancada na cabeça. Isso explicaria porque ele lhe atacou, e também porque não está nos reconhecendo e está agindo de forma estranha. '

'Pode ser uma explicação. Terei que fazer mais alguns exames para ter certeza de qual é a situação. ' Concordou a loira.

'Está dizendo que Neji pode ter perdido a memória? '

'É uma possibilidade. ' Disse Tsunade.

'Certo. Digamos que realmente seja esse o caso. O que faremos então?' Perguntou Tenten.

'Bom... Até termos certeza da situação não há muito que se possa fazer, mas tendo confirmado o parecer a primeira coisa seria explicar-lhe o que está acontecendo, e então, pouco a pouco ir tentando ajudá-lo a se lembrar do seu passado e de quem ele realmente é. '

'Quanto tempo isso vai levar? ' Exclamou preocupada.

'Cada processo é diferente. Há pessoas que se adaptam rapidamente e com isso suas memórias retornam mais rápido, no entanto há outras que têm mais dificuldade, o que torna o processo mais lento. Em resumo: Pode ser que amanhã ele já esteja bem, mas ao mesmo tempo, pode ser que demorem meses, ou até mesmo anos. '

'ANOS?' Gritou apavorada.

O jovem rapaz, que apenas observava a interação entre as mulheres, ficou assombrado com o problema abordado. Na sua mente havia apenas uma palavra: loucas. Ele não fazia ideia de quem elas eram, mas ele sabia muito bem quem era, e não era o fato de não reconhecer quem ele nem se quer conhecia que fazia dele uma pessoa com perda de memória.

Decidindo que era o suficiente da conversa delas, ele decidiu interromper.

'Me desculpem, mas do que estão falando? '

As mulheres, que pareciam tê-lo esquecido, desviaram a atenção para ele. Então olharam entre si uma última vez, antes de encará-lo novamente.

'Você parece estar com uma perda de memória, Neji. ' Informou a loira.

'Com todo respeito, mas como pode saber? ' Perguntou forçando-se a ser educado. 'Eu sei muito bem quem sou. Apenas não as conheço. O que é completamente normal, vendo que é a primeira vez que as vejo. '

'Por isso estamos dizendo que está com perda de memória, Neji. Está não é a primeira vez que você nos vê. Você me conhece há anos, desde que tínhamos sete anos. E Tsunade-sama é a Hokage. Como pode não se lembrar disso? ' Falou tristemente Tenten.

'Quer parar de me chamar de Neji! ' Disse irritado. 'Eu não faço ideia de quem seja esse tal de Neji, mas certamente _eu_ não sou ele. '

'Agora ele não se lembra nem do próprio nome! ' Falou Shizune.

'Isso está mais sério do que pensei. ' Murmurou Tsunade.

'Como já disse: não sou esse tal de Neji. '

'Aqui. Tente isso. ' Falou Tenten lhe entregando um espelho de mão que havia pegado da mesinha.

O moreno pegou o espelho e examinou-o. Depois olhou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Ficou minutos encarando a si mesmo, tentando ver o que exatamente estava errado. Por fim, entregou o espelho de volta a jovem.

'Não vejo nada de errado comigo. '

Não havia nada de errado com ele, mas então porque raios elas o encaravam como se tivesse uma segunda cabeça.

'Não tem. Quero dizer... Não fisicamente. ' Corrigiu Tenten.

'Então, por que me deu um espelho? '

'Pensei que se visse o seu reflexo se lembraria de algo. ' Explicou.

Naquele momento, uma luz pareceu iluminar seus pensamentos. Só havia uma explicação para toda essa bagunça. Tinham confundido-o com outra pessoa.

'Acho que entendi o que está acontecendo. ' Parou por um momento notando os olhares esperançosos das mulheres. 'Estão me confundindo com alguém. '

Ao ouvirem a explicação que receberam todo e qualquer traço de esperaça desapareceu do rosto das mulheres. Claramente ele ainda não tinha entendido nada.

'Olhem bem para mim. ' Pediu. 'Não importa o quão parecido sejamos. Obviamente não somos a mesma pessoa. Quero dizer... Vejam os meus olhos. '

'Neji... ' Começou calmamente Tenten. 'Vocês não são parecidos, são idênticos. Isso porque são a mesma pessoa. ' Explicou. 'E os seus olhos? Pelos céus, Neji, o que há de errado com os seus olhos? '

O jovem rapaz a encarou como se fosse louca, ainda mais louca do que ele já pensava que fosse.

'Eles não têm cor! Nem pupila! ' Exclamou agitado.

'O que há de tão anormal nisso? É assim com todos os Hyuugas, e você é um Hyuuga, Neji. '

'Quer dizer que existem outros assim? 'Perguntou genuinamente confuso.

'É claro que sim, Neji. A sua família toda têm esses olhos. ' Respondeu. 'Bom todos que nasceram Hyuuga. '

'Família? '

'Vamos, Neji. Vai me dizer que não se lembra da Hinata ou da Hanabi? ' Perguntou.

O jovem apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, dizendo que não sabia quem eram.

'E quanto ao seu tio? '

Recebeu a mesma resposta.

'E o seu pai, Neji. Não se lembra do seu pai? '

Tenten sabia que estava sendo um pouco cruel, talvez. Mas se Neji não se lembrava da própria família... Sua última esperança era que se lembrasse de seu pai. Afinal Neji o amava mais que tudo. Não tinha como isso não dar certo.

'Pai? ' Perguntou incrédulo.

Tenten abaixou o rosto decepcionada. Neji não tinha conseguido se lembrar nem do pai que tanto amava.

'Isso não está nos levando a lugar nenhum. ' Suspirou Tsunade. 'O melhor agora é fazermos logo os exames. '

'Espere, Tsunade-sama. Uma última tentativa. ' Implorou.

'Bem... Por que não? ' Concedeu resignada.

'Obrigada. ' Tenteu disse e abraçou a Hokage.

A jovem morena, então pulou a janela do quarto de hospital e foi pulando de telhado em telhado. Desaparecendo de vista em alguns minutos.

Os ocupantes restantes do quarto estavam confusos e estupefatos com a ação da kunoichi. Ainda assim, o clima estava um pouco tenso de mais para que conversassem. Deixando-os em silêncio absoluto, e com os olhos postos na janela.

Minutos depois, a jovem estava de volta. Um sorriso sincero no rosto. Parecia extremamente contente com o que quer que fosse.

'Dessa vez tenho certeza de que vai dar certo. ' Disse confiante. 'Aqui. Tome. '

Tenten entregou ao jovem o que parecia ser uma fotografia.

O jovem a olhou e então seus olhos esbugalharam. Estava completamente surpreso. Lá, na fotografia que tinha sido lhe entregue estavam duas pessoas. Uma claramente era a jovem morena a sua frente. Na foto ela sorria amplamente, e seus braços estavam sobre o ombro de um jovem rapaz.

Era este jovem rapaz a causa de toda a surpresa que sentia. O jovem tinha uma expressão carrancuda, como se não quisesse ter tirado a foto. Ele olhava irritado para frente, provavelmente para quem estava tirando a foto. Mas a impressão que tinha era de que era para ele.

'Como pode ser? ' Perguntou.

As mulheres presentes pareciam muito contentes, acreditavam que por fim tinham tido algum progresso.

A foto em questão era a mais recente que Tenten e Neji tinham tirado juntos, ou melhor, que Tenten tinha obrigado Neji a tirar com ela.

Os olhos perolados do jovem encaravam a fotografia. Analisando o homem presente nela. O mesmo cabelo castanho e comprido. O mesmo rosto firme. E o mais surpreendente. Os mesmos olhos, da exata mesma cor.

Ele ergueu os olhos dirigindo a mirada a castanha.

'Quem é esse? '

'É você. Não é óbvio? '

'Não, esse com certeza não sou eu. '

'Parece que ele realmente não se lembra. ' Disse Shizune, cansada.

Percebendo que elas realmente não estavam entendendo que ele não era a pessoa de quem falavam, e depois de ter tido provas claras de que havia um ótimo motivo para toda essa confusão, o jovem resolveu tomar uma atitude e provar que realmente não era quem elas pensavam que ele fosse.

'O que posso fazer para provar para vocês que não sou quem vocês pensam? '

'Neji, você está cansado. Talvez seja melhor você descansar um pouco, e depois falamos de novo. ' Tsunade disse.

'Espere. ' Pediu ao ver as mulheres retirando-se. 'Foi você quem tratou minhas feridas, não foi? Então você deve ter visto. '

'Bem... Na verdade quem tratou dos seus ferimentos foi uma enfermeira. ' Shizune respondeu.

'Então vou lhes mostrar. ' Disse erguendo-se da cama na qual estava deitado. 'Não importa o quão iguais sejamos fisicamente... É impossível que tenhamos as mesmas marcas se não são naturais de nascença. ' Terminou retirando a camisa.

As jovens mulheres ficaram olhando-o chocadas. Seu peitoral definido estava todo a mostra. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a cicatriz mediana que cortava diagonalmente o seu peito, e sobre esta, no lado direito, uma tatuagem de dragão.

Os olhos de Tenten detiveram-se sobre a tatuagem.

'Você fez uma tatuagem? ' Tenten gritou horrorizada. 'O que deu em você? Você sempre foi contra isso. E essa cicatriz? Desde quando você tem essa cicatriz? '

'É exatamente o que estou tentando dizer. Eu NÃO sou essa pessoa de quem está falando. '

'Pra mim é prova suficiente. ' Consentiu Tenten.

As duas outras mulheres se entreolharam duvidosas, mas não tinham como dizer mais nada. Tenten era a melhor amiga de Neji. Eles sempre treinavam juntos. Eles sempre estavam juntos. Não tinha como Tenten não saber sobre a tatuagem ou a cicatriz.

'Certo. Nós acreditamos. ' Disse Tsunade.

'Mas se você não é o Neji, então quem é você? ' Perguntou Shizune.

'Meu nome é Ryuu. '

* * *

A/N.:

Bem... Aqui está o segundo capítulo.

Neji não vai aparecer ainda. Mas não se preocupe, ele vai aparecer logo.

A fic é uma NejixTenten, mas terá RyuuxTenten e NejixOutros.

Aqui está o link para a Capa e o desenho do Ryuu:

Ryuu: aninhaloka. deviantart art/ Hyuuga-Ryuu-Neji-s-Twin-327459295?q=gallery%3Aaninhaloka&qo=1

Capa:aninhaloka. deviantart art/ A-Mirror-of-Love-Cover-327103715?q=gallery%3Aaninhaloka&qo=2

Obrigado por ler.

E um obrigado especial para Lyh-chan. Obrigada por ter comentado.


	3. Meu Nome é Ryuu

**Capítulo Dois – Meu Nome é Ryuu**

'Ryuu?' Todas as três mulheres disseram.

'Certo, já sabemos que você definitivamente não é o Neji.' Tenten disse.

'Tenten.' Shizune a chamou. 'Tem realmente certeza que ele não é o Neji? Eu acredito em você, mas... Já faz duas semanas que vocês não se veem. Ele pode ter feito a tatuagem durante esse tempo.'

'Bom, sim... Quero dizer... Não. Ele não teria feito. Ele abomina tatuagens. Acho que ele só aceitaria a da ANBU, e ainda assim por causa do que ela representa para um ninja. E mesmo que por um milagre, Neji resolvesse que já não odiava mais as tatuagens, como você explicaria a cicatriz. Demoraria muito mais do que apenas duas semanas para que ele ficasse com uma cicatriz como essa. E eu sei que ele não tinha essa cicatriz.'

'De fato, não tem como uma ferida como essa que a cicatriz aparenta ter se curado em apenas duas semanas. Por tanto sabemos que ele não é o verdadeiro Hyuuga Neji. O que nos leva a uma nova e mais importante pergunta: Quem é você?' A Hokage perguntou.

'Eu já disse. Meu nome é Ryuu.'

'Sim, mas não é isso que quero saber. Quero saber de onde veio e como pode ser que tenha o Byakugan.' Tsunade explicou.

'Venho de uma vila pobre perto da fronteira do País do Trovão. E não faço ideia do que seja esse tal de Byakuguen, ou sei lá. E por que tenho que me explicar para vocês?'

'É Byakugan.' Tenten corrigiu-o, recebendo um olhar mortal. 'Bem... Claramente nós começamos errado. Já que está claro que você não é o Neji, por que não tentamos de novo?'

'Tenten, eu não acho...'

'Oi, eu sou Tenten.' Ela disse sorrindo. 'Essa loira é a Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama.' Disse apontando para a mulher que tinha interrompido. 'E essa morena é a Shizune-san.' Terminou apontando para a mulher restante. 'É um prazer conhecê-lo, Ryuu.'

'Prazer.' Respondeu, o jovem, ainda confuso.

'O que está fazendo' Shizune perguntou.

'Bom... Ele parece estar tão confuso quanto nós, e se o pressionarmos não vamos conseguir chegar a lugar nenhum. Além do mais, é maravilhoso falar com um Hyuuga que esteja disposto a dizer mais do que duas palavras ou 'Hnm'.'

Pobre garota. Neji realmente tinha traumatizado a pobre menina. O fato de que Hinata era muito tímida para falar e que Hanabi era extremamente arrogante também não ajudavam muito.

'Certo.' Tsunade disse olhando-a estranhamente.

'Por que não fazemos o seguinte, eu o levo para dar uma volta e se acalmar, então quando ele já estiver mais familiarizado com a situação você o interroga.' Tenten sugeriu.

'Tenten, não sabemos ainda quem ele é e se é confiável. Quero dizer ele pode ser um espião.' Shizune comentou.

'Ha.' Ryuu debochou. 'Se eu realmente fosse um espião, não acha que teria sido melhor para mim se eu tivesse fingido ser esse tal de Neji. Vocês obviamente não estavam notando a diferença.'

'Teríamos notado com o tempo. Vocês dois definitivamente são diferentes.' Tenten replicou emburrada.

'Sei.'

'Shizune tem razão. Nós precisamos averiguar quem ele realmente é primeiro.' Tsunade disse ignorando Tenten e Ryuu.

'Se é esse o caso podemos simplesmente verificar se ele realmente é um Hyuuga pela marca na testa.' Tenten opinou.

'Não.' Ryuu respondeu rispidamente, dando-lhe um olhar mortal.

Tenten apenas o ignorou. Estava acostumada a olhares mortais extremante perigosos, cortesia de seu melhor amigo.

'Não.' Tsunade impediu. 'Poderia ser falsa.'

'Então por que não fazemos um teste de DNA?' Shizune sugeriu. 'Podemos pedir a Hiashi-sama que faça o teste, para comprovarmos a veracidade.'

'Que diferença vai fazer se eu sou ou não um desses tais Hyuugas?' Ryuu perguntou, irritado.

'Os Hyuugas são parte da vila. São parte de Konoha. Um clã extremamente tradicional.' Shizune respondeu.

'Isso não responde a minha pergunta.'

'Claro que responde. Significa que você ta,bem é parte de Konoha.' Shizune explicou.

'É claro que não responde. Ser um deles ou não, não me impede de fazer algo ruim se eu realmente for um espião.'

'Se você realmente for um Hyuuga, isso significa que a marca na sua testa provavelmente é verdadeira o que te impede, sim, de fazer algo contra Konoha.' Tsunade esclareceu.

'Ha. Então o quê?' Debochou. 'É como uma prisão em forma de tatuagem?'

'Está mais para escravidão.' Murmurou, Tenten, sarcástica.

Tsunade e Shizune aparentavam não tê-la ouvido, mas pela forma como Ryuu a encarava, ele certamente tinha.

'Shizune.' Chamou, a Hokage. 'Vá até a mansão Hyuuga e peça a Hiashi-sama para que venha aqui. Assim poderemos fazer o teste.'

'Sim, Tsunade-sama.' Shizune falou, já se curvando e saindo.

'Quanto a vocês dois...' Disse se voltando aos dois jovens. 'Fiquem aqui.' E saiu.

Os dois se entreolharam e riram. Era um começo.

'Preciso falar imediatamente com Hyuuga Hiashi-sama.' Disse, Shizune, assim que chegou a mansão.

'Lamento. Hiashi-sama está em reunião com o conselho, não poderá atendê-la.' O guarda repondeu.

'É uma emergência.'

'Lamento, eu não posso...'

'São ordens da Hokage.'

'Siga-me, por favor.'

'Preciso que prepare o material para um teste de DNA e leve até a sala 12.' Tsunade disse a uma enfermeira.

'Sim, Hokage-sama.'

Quando a enfermeira saiu, Tsunade foi até a sala especial que havia mandado construir no hospital, para seu uso pessoal.

Ao adentrar a sala, ela sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa, e abriu a terceira gaveta. A que estava trancada.

'Vou aproveitar que a Shizune foi até a mansão Hyuuga.'

'Bem... Estamos sozinhos agora.' Tenten disse, tentando quebrar o silencio.

'Hnm.'

'Não. Por favor, não.' Dramatizou. 'Já basta você ser praticamente uma cópia dele. Por favor...' Tenten disse se ajoelhando. 'Não comece a agir como ele também. Eu te imploro.' Implorou, fingindo choro.

Vendo a cena diante dele e a atuação cômica e obviamente falsa da morena, Ryuu não conseguiu evitar e riu. Alto. Ele levou as mãos a barriga, e no canto dos seus olhos tinham pequenas lágrimas.

'Que bom, funcionou.' Tenten disse, rindo também. 'Esse clima tenso estava acabando comigo.'

'Sinto muito. Acho que essa situação estranha está me incomodando.' Ryuu respondeu.

'Podemos tentar de novo.' Disse. 'Oi.' Acenou com a mão. 'Sou Tenten.' Esticou a mão em um cumprimento. 'Prazer em conhecê-lo.'

'Prazer.' Disse, aceitando a mão que ela oferecia. 'Sou Ryuu.'

Os dois se olharam e começaram a rir novamente.

'Agora que já fomos propriamente apresentados, por que não nos conhecemos melhor? Ejá que eu tive a ideia, eu começo.' A morena disse.

'Não.' Interrompeu, Ryuu. 'Deixe-me começar. Você já foi a primeira a se apresentar.' Sorriu para ela. 'Mas não tem muito que possa falar sobre mim.'

'Tudo bem. Pode começar .' Tenten disse, sentando-se na cama.

'Bom... Me chamo Ryuu, sou de uma pequena vila na fronteira chamada Aoki. Fui criado pela minha avó. E sempre vivi lá.'

'Então como te encontrei na floresta?'

'Nossa vila está tendo problemas com bandidos, por isso decidimos nos dividir e fazer patrulhas nas áreas ao redor da vila.'

'Encontrou com algum bandido? Quando te achei, você já estava ferido.'

'Sim. Estava o perseguindo quando encontrei você. Peço desculpas, achei que você fosse um aliado dele.' Desculpou-se.

'Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. Foi apenas um engano.' O acalmou. 'Minha vez.' Disse.

Tenten levantou-se da cama e se dirigiu ao centro do quarto, ficando bem de frente para Ryuu.

'Meu nome eu já disse. Sou de Konoha, e sou uma ninja. Mestra de armas. Sou uma Jounin. Estive em um time extremamente esquisito, o que torna o fato de eu permanecer sã um milagre. Um dos meus colegas de time, que por acaso é o meu melhor amigo, é uma cópia sua, ou melhor, você é uma cópia dele. É claro, tirando a cicatriz e a tatuagem. Bem podemos dizer que vocês dois são diferentes também porque tem diferentes personalidades.'

'Como pode saber se temos diferentes personalidades? Acabamos de nos conhecer.'

'É óbvio que você nunca teve o desprazer de conhecer o Neji.'

'Como pode falar dele assim? Não acabou de dizer que são melhores amigos?'

'Não me entenda mal. Eu o adoro e ele realmente é o meu melhor amigo, mas...' Tenten disse, receosa. 'Bem. Neji não é muito agradável com as pessoas. Nem mesmo comigo. Tem horas que eu nem se quer sei como eu o aguento. Tudo o que ele sabe fazer é criticar e treinar. E nem se quer tem a consideração de controlar os próprios golpes. Os quais são muito doloros. E quando perguntamos algo a ele, tudo que ele sabe responder é 'Hnm'. Bem... Nem sempre. Mas na maioria das vezes é o que ele diz. E também costuma estar sempre de mal-humor e olhar mortalmente para você quando você diz, faz, ou pergunta algo que ele não gosta.'

Tenten estava bufando de raiva. As mãos nos quadris e a face vermelha.

Ryuu gargalhou alto.

'Qual é a graça?' Tenten perguntou, irritada.

'Você diz que ele é seu melhor amigo e depois diz tudo isso?' Ryuu disse, entre risos. 'Ele parece ser uma pessoa encantadora.'

Ryuu continuava a rir. Logo, Tenten se juntou a ele, gargalhando também. Ela se jogou sobre a cama, ao lado dele. Os dois ficaram se olhando e rindo.

Se Neji soubesse que ela estava rindo às custas dele...

'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

Os dois jovens pararam de rir imediatamente. E olharam para a recém-chegada.

'Tsunade-sama!' Tenten exclamou.

'Shizune ainda não chegou?'

'Não, Hokage-sama.'

'Vamos começar com isso de uma vez. Podemos fazer o resto quando ela chegar.' Tsunade disse, colocando suas luvas. 'Onde está o material que eu pedi?'

'Não sei.' Tente respondeu.

'Como não? Eu pedi para que fosse entregue aqui.' Disse, irritada. 'Vou buscar o material e já volto.'

Tsunade já estava prestes a sair quando Shizune entrou.

'Desculpe-me, Tsunade-sama. Aqui estão os materiais para o exame. Eu encontrei com a enfermeira que vinha trazê-los quando cheguei.'

'Certo. Vamos começar então.' Tsunade já preparava os materiais quando parou novamente. 'Onde está Hyuuga Hiashi?'

'Hiashi-sama estava em reunião com os anciões do clã e por isso não pode vir.' Shizune explicou. 'Mas não se preocupe. Já coletei a amostra necessária.'

'Ótimo!' Disse, Tsunade. 'Já terminei aqui também. Agora só precisamos esperar alguns minutos para o resultado.'

Todos olharam para ela, incrédulos. Como ela havia feito isso sem que nenhum deles percebesse.

De fato, Tsunade tinha na mão a amostra recém tirada de Ryuu, e já se dirigia a saída.

'Venha, Shizune. Vamos terminar logo com isso.'

40 minutos depois.

Tsunade e Shizune entravam pela porta do quarto. Tenten e Ryuu estavam deitados lado a lado, virados um para o outro. Suas mãos entrelaçadas. Eles pareciam estar conversando.

A cena parecia estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente normal. Tudo porque Ryuu era como uma cópia de Neji.

Era estranho pensar que ela podia estar em tal situação com alguém que acabara de conhecer. Ao mesmo tempo era tão familiar que ela estivesse sempre perto de Neji. Mesmo que não agisse da forma como estava agindo.

'Interrompo.'

'Ah! Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san!' Tenten disse, levantando-se da cama à jato. 'Não. É claro que não.'

'Ótimo.'

'Vocês parecem bem familiarizados...' Incinuou, Shizune.

'Bem... Sabe como é, não é? Ele se parece de mais com Neji, e bem... Foi meio que natural.' Tenten tentou justificar.

'Não importa.' Tsunade cortou-as. 'Já temos o resultado.'

'Rápido assim?' Ryuu interrompeu.

'Konoha tem recursos imprecionantes, que nos permitem resultados mais precisos e rápidos.' Shizune explicou.

'Como estava dizendo, antes de ser interrompida.' Olhou, irritada, para Ryuu. 'Já temos os resultados.' Mostrou o envelope que tinha nas mãos. 'E de acordo com ele, você é um legítimo Hyuuga.'

Tenten, imediatamente, abraçou Ryuu. Feliz com a notícia.

'Mas como pode ser?' Ryuu questionou-a.

'Bom... Se você realmente não estava usando um henge no jutsu, então era óbvio que seria um Hyuuga. Ninguém mais além dos Hyuugas possuem os seus olhos.' Tenten explicou.

'Isso não é tudo.' Tsunade os atrapalhou. 'De acordodo com esse resultado, você é filho de...'

'Da Hinata e do Neji!' Exclamou, Tenten. Ao que recebeu olhares furiosos dos outros. 'Certo. Sem brincadeiras.' Disse, recebendo um sorriso amigável de Ryuu. 'Então, de acordo com esse papel aí, quem é o pai dele?'

'Hyuuga Hiashi.'

* * *

A/N.:

Aqui está o capítulo dois.

Sobre o nome do pai do Ryuu... Eu não cometi um erro. Eu realmente quis dizer Hiashi e não Hizashi, a razão pela qual, vai ser explicada no próximo capítulo quando Ryuu vai ver pela primeira vez a família que nunca conheceu. (Essa informação foi colocada aqui por causa da Mistress Persephone).

Neji e os outros vão aparecer em breve.

Sobre o que eu disse no último capítulo... Eu estou pensando em apenas escrever algumas cenas com NejixOutras, ou alguém realmente prefere que eu coloque o Neji junto com alguém?

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews e por lerem essa fic.

Por favor deixe uma review para que eu possa saber como você se sente e o que acha.

Obrigada.


End file.
